1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly having a heat sink for conducting heat away from an IC package.
2. Description of Prior Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,580 issued on Apr. 15, 2003 discloses an electrical connector assembly for electrically connecting a Land Grid Package (LGP) to a printed circuit board (PCB). The electrical connector assembly includes a base, a number of terminals secured on the base, a cover pivotably mounted to one end of the base, a locking mechanism having an aperture defined in a central portion thereof. The cover may also comprise an integrally formed heat sink to conduct heat away from the LGP. The cover is locked by a pair of locking portions which protrude from opposite ends of the base. The locking mechanism is pivotably mounted to one end of the cover portion and engages with the cover for locking the cover in the closed position.
However, it is complicate to assemble the cover to the base. Additionally, the cover described above could not provide sufficient resilient force to resist against the LGP chip firmly, resulting in poorly electrically contacting the terminals to the PCB.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.